Queen Bitch
Queen Bitch is the debut studio album by American pop singer Sexy Star. It was released November 30, 2009 independently. Star produced and wrote the album himself and spent the year working on it from January to September in 2009. The album debuted at #9 on the charts and gradually fell over the weeks, however it bounced back to its original peak of #9 on January 17, 2010 due to the success of second single "Alpha Kenny Body". The original release of the album rose to a new peak position of #5 after the success of "Delicious". The album's lead single "Boyfriend Thief", as well as bonus track "Killer Tampon", were both top 20 hits. The second official single to the album, "Alpha Kenny Body" managed a top 10 position. The third and final single to be released from the original release of the album was "Delicious" which managed a peak position of #6. "Fallen Angel (Lucifer)" was the lead single to the albums rerelease titled Queen Bitch: Fierce Edition and peaked at #11, however the second single to the release titled "Mr. G" was more successful, peaking at #8 and becoming Star's best selling single to date. Sales of the original release of the album and the rerelease total to over 930,000 copies and has been certified 3x platinum. Critical reception Queen Bitch received mixed reviews from music critics. Popjustice said that the album was "generally fun, careless and pop brilliance" whilst The Times described it as "predictable, desperate and boring". The Daily Mirror called it an "annoying generic pop album, no vocal talent required and full of typical throwaway pop tunes" and rewarded it only 1 star out of 5. Whilst OK! Magazine gave a mixed review on the album saying it was "an album with many pop gems but some songs came across as trying too hard to be controversial and different". Queen Bitch: Fierce Edition Chart performance The album was rereleased on March 29, 2010 with a new disc added to the original release. The album debuted at #3 selling 82,325 copies in its first week, beating the peak of the original release of the album. The lead single to the rerelease was released April 5, 2010 and is titled "Fallen Angel (Lucifer)", the second single "Mr. G" was released May 17, 2010 and peaked at #8. The rerelease helped the album to be certified 3x platinum with over 920,000 copies of the album sold. Lead single "Fallen Angel (Lucifer)" was certified silver whilst second single "Mr. G" became Star's best selling single of his career and was certified gold. Track listing {| class="wikitable" |- ! # !!width="250"| Title !!width="125"| Writer(s) !! Featured artist |- | colspan=4 bgcolor="lightsteelblue" align="center"| Queen Bitch: Fierce Edition |- |align="left"|1. |align="left"|K.O. |align="left"|S. Star |align="left"| |- |align="left"|2. |align="left"|"Fallen Angel (Lucifer)" |align="left"|S. Star |align="left"| |- |align="left"|3. |align="left"|"Bleed (Bang Bang)" |align="left"|L. Cross |align="left"| |- |align="left"|4. |align="left"|"Dirty Boy" |align="left"|S. Star |align="left"| |- |align="left"|5. |align="left"|"Mr. G" |align="left"|S. Star |align="left"| |- |align="left"|6. |align="left"|"Pretend" |align="left"|S. Star |align="left"| |- |align="left"|7. |align="left"|"Mathematics" |align="left"|S. Star |align="left"| |- {| class="wikitable" |- ! # !!width="250"| Title !!width="125"| Writer(s) !! Featured artist |- | colspan=4 bgcolor="lightsteelblue" align="center"| Queen Bitch |- |align="left"|1. |align="left"|"Boyfriend Thief" |align="left"|S. Star |align="left"| |- |align="left"|2. |align="left"|"Delicious" |align="left"|S. Star |align="left"| |- |align="left"|3. |align="left"|"Ice Cream (Delicious Encore)" |align="left"|S. Star |align="left"| |- |align="left"|4. |align="left"|"Queen Bitch" |align="left"|S. Star |align="left"| |- |align="left"|5. |align="left"|"WoMAN (Interlude)" |align="left"|S. Star |align="left"| |- |align="left"|6. |align="left"|"Seduce" |align="left"|S. Star |align="left"| |- |align="left"|7. |align="left"|"Alpha Kenny Body" |align="left"|S. Star |align="left"| |- |align="left"|8. |align="left"|"Zoophilia" |align="left"|S. Star |align="left"| |- |align="left"|9. |align="left"|"Sex on the Dancefloor" |align="left"|S. Star |align="left"| |- |align="left"|10. |align="left"|"Virgin Mary" |align="left"|S. Star |align="left"| |- |align="left"|11. |align="left"|"Tranny Dance" |align="left"|S. Star |align="left"| |-